


As Tall As The Sun

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Banter, Competition, Cute, Eomer is tall!!, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Horseback Riding, Horses, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Kissing, Other, Short!Reader, Tumblr Prompt, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Eomer and the reader have been parted for a while, and you are returning from a race to exercise your horses. Afterwards, the reader and Eomer spend some time talking...and other things...Or, honestly just pure fluff with Eomer and a short!Reader :)





	As Tall As The Sun

“You are a fair rider indeed!” Eomer says, his voice carrying over the rushing wind whipping past you as you urge your horse onwards. His voice is trained from giving many speeches to the people of Rohan. He is a fine marshall and king.

You slow as he does, first to a canter and then a trot and finally a walk, feeling the warmth of your horse’s exercised muscles. You pat the soft, well-brushed fur, flecked with sweat and a little mud, as you head towards the stables. Your horse’s skin is twitching with the energy of the ride, and you grin with exhilaration as you turn to Eomer. 

“And yet we only drew, my lord. It is a dear wish of mine to one day best you!”  
  
“I have no doubt that you shall.” Eomer laughs, your banter flowing easily.

He dismounts, removing his helm in an elegant sweep. The sunlight catches on metal, heats the air around you. The world is filled with earth and hay and strength once more, bleak no longer, and as you dismount you have to conceal a brief moment of dizzying gratefulness that Sauron’s reign has ended.

Eomer hands his horse, Rehar, to a stable hand, and you bid your own, Farren, an affectionate goodbye, his forehead and muzzle velvet against your hand. When you look up, you see that Eomer is watching you, a small smile on his face, which breaks into a larger one as he pushes up form leaning on the stable door. You realise with a start that he had been waiting for you.

“When next may we ride? I would spend as much time with you as I can.” He moves closer, and you have to look up a great deal. His smile tells you that he knows this, and it is hard for you not to laugh at the joy he takes in being so much the taller of you.

“Your words are sweet, my lord, and yet the delivery could be sweeter.” You say, wanting to tease. He laughs, curling a hand around the back of your neck and one loose at your waist. You let yourself lean your head back, using his hand as a support, as he no doubt intended.

“And what would make you feel thus?” He bows his head down so your faces are close, his tall, broad body easily eclipsing your own. “Do you not care for my chivalry? I merely wish to make our conversation easier.” His lips are smirking, and you wish it were less attractive, so you might hold out longer against his smug humour.

“Perhaps in the morrow, we might meet again. I shall have my victory, Eomer, Marshall of the Mark and King of Rohan though you may be!” You say, deflecting, doing your best to ignore the brush of his long hair against your temples, sun-bleached gold as if soaked in honey. His eyes are arresting, a green freckled with golds and a little brown. He is, you think, so vividly of the earth, grounding and warm and real, from his muscled arms to his humour and his goodness. “Yet, your chivalry, I must admit, is sound.” You add, feeling a little breathless against his presence.

“You insist on reaching yet another claim to victory over me?” He asks, his tone lilting and light.

“Certainly I do, my lord; I do not know the other victory that you report and so it cannot be counted in my efforts.” You feel a smile slipping onto your face as you speak, intrigued and enthralled by the verbal sparring, much alike to your interactions wherever you go.

“You bested me in the ownership of my heart before I ever knew the fight had begun.”

“Ah, your words are bold.” You say, but you cannot conceal the pleased blush that lights under your skin. “I find that I like them, still.”  
  
“That gladdens me.” Eomer says, and you can no longer resist as his head tilts a little further down. You stand on your toes a little, and your lips meet, soft and warm and so very good. The world falls away, and when you part you are blinking, dazzled as ever by the brilliance of your shared pleasure.

“I confess I have missed riding with you.” You say, murmuring the words against his half-parted lips.

“Is that all that you have missed of me, my dearest?” He says, his voice low and laced with a thrill of suggestion. 

“Perhaps.” You say, coyly, but you reach your hand up to stroke your thumb across his cheek, coming to a rest slightly tangled in the roots of his long hair. “It would be inappropriate to remove the word that would give the sentence an equally accurate meaning.”  
  
“Have?” He muses, raising his head to consider, teasingly. “Confess?”  
  
“With.” You amend, letting yourself grin up at him, and you can visibly see his expression change as he takes your meaning. His hand around your waist tightens, and suddenly you are being lifted, sitting you on a wide beam in the nook you have been talking in. You gasp, his hands and arms having strength enough to hold you up, pressed against him snugly. Your legs part to rest at his sides easily, instinctively, and you bite your lip, revelling in his response.

“If you have missed it, I feel it is only chivalrous of me to see that your needs are met.” He says, pressing a kiss to your lips, licking at your bottom lip. His tongue is deliciously wicked, devious as it soothes the skin he bites at just as eagerly. Your position makes you of a height, and being held so securely, feet far from the ground, lends credence to the sensation of flying. Finally, after so long parted, you are together again, and you let yourself drown in the soft friction of lips against your own. You feel him draw away, and your foreheads rest together. This feels achingly intimate, and you long for more, though the sweetness of the moment is its own kind of contentment.

“I find I like your notion of chivalry more and more.” You say, the words coming out far less steadily than you might have hoped.

Eomer laughs, low and quiet, his chest rumbling a little. He leans in, tongue flicking out and dragging hot and wet over your sensitive lower lip, before he moves to press open-mouthed kisses to your neck, licking and sucking gently enough to make the sting utterly overpowered by the pleasure. 

“Eomer!” You gasp his name, one hand reaching around to grip his hair, your own head tilting back to rest against the wooden wall. “Oh, ye- yes…” He doesn’t let up, licks a stripe up your neck and nibbles at your ear, sending spikes of pleasure spiralling through you, making you lose track of all your thoughts of teasing and banter. He moves back in to kiss you on the lips, passionately, making soft noises of pleasure that make you arc, press against him, and he gasps, releasing the kiss.

“I love how you say my name.” His voice is lower still than before, and so doused with desire that it fans your own lust, burning all the hotter as you take in his reddened lips and darkened eyes.

“Then take me where you will and make me say it the louder.” You say, whispering the words in his ear and then pulling back to watch him.

“If that is a challenge, it is one I gladly rise to.” He laughs again, and lifts you easily from the beam, setting you on the ground elegantly. He is still bent down enough, and you grip his shoulders, balancing yourself as you reach up to press another kiss to his lips, soft and chaste, before dropping back to the ground.

“I wonder,” You muse, smiling as you walk with him out into the sunlight and up the carved stone steps, towards your rooms, “Who shall be the victor in this challenge.”

“I would hope it to be the both of us.” Eomer says, looking down at you for a moment. He winks, deliberately, and you both laugh again.

You hurry, side by side, to your rooms, your energy keeping pace with his longer stride easily as you go. There is sunlight and humour and sweetness in the world, and you think that you have found it in the man next to you. And as he casts his eyes frequently to your form beside his, you do not realise it, but he is thinking much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever x reader fic! I hope it went well and is enjoyable!!!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul!!! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, my darlin's!


End file.
